


Yeah, my little princess

by smutssi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutssi/pseuds/smutssi
Summary: Jooheon wants to be their baby, and his groupmates are more than happy to satisfy him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made a whole separate ao3 bc i was ashamed of how filthy this is smh

“Daddy, are you asleep?”

Hyunwoo stirs in the soft hotel bed, sinking further into the mattress. He’d been teetering on the edge of sleep, but no word rouses him more easily than a timid “Daddy.” He scrubs at his eyes and turns towards the sound of Jooheon’s voice near the foot of the bed. “I’m awake,” he rumbles, propping himself up with some difficulty.

“Good,” Jooheon smiles, dimples dipping into his cheeks. He’s in the process of disrobing, shedding the layers of his jacket and t-shirt and jeans. If he were rooming with anyone else during this trip, he might have shut himself in the hotel bathroom or at least turned his back. Hoseok is known for pinching the soft part of his stomach, and Hyungwon’s mere presence often makes him insecure about his thighs. But he’s free of shame and self consciousness in front of Hyunwoo, the soft-spoken eldest who opens his arms for Jooheon to fall into.

“How was the interview?” Hyunwoo murmurs, rubbing his hand down the curve of Jooheon’s back.

“Fun,” Jooheon mumbles into Hyunwoo’s neck, his breath warming the skin there. “Would have been more fun if you were there.”

“I hardly talk,” Hyunwoo chuckles.

“ _I_ have more fun when you’re there, Daddy.”

Hyunwoo’s stomach twists. A hot flame flickers to life in his gut. No matter how many times Jooheon calls him Daddy--in front of the camera, in front of the boys, alone when it’s just the two of them, naked and sweating and moaning--he’ll never get used to it. It jumpstarts his heart, pulses fire into his blood, pools heat in his gut.

Gives him an erection.

“You seem energetic tonight. You in the mood, baby boy?” Hyunwoo asks, squeezing Jooheon’s ass in his broad, warm hands.

“Yeah,” Jooheon breathes, grinding down onto Hyunwoo’s thigh. The flimsy material of his boxers does little to obscure his half-hard cock. “Gotta shower first, though. Think you can wait?”

“Of course,” Hyunwoo presses a kiss to Jooheon’s forehead. “There’s lube in my bag if you wanna prep yourself.”

“You always think of everything, Daddy,” Jooheon grins. He plants a kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips, then hops off of him to gather the lubricant, a towel, and toiletries. Jooheon slips into the bathroom, his face already flushed with excitement.

The door shuts behind him with a clack, and Hyunwoo can breathe again. Jooheon knows just how to rile him up, with messy hair and soft eyes and gentle “Daddy?”s. He’s not exactly sure how it started. Maybe during Right Now, when “Daddy” first left his lips in front of the cameras. Hyunwoo had felt his jaw lower a fraction as his breath left him in a rush. Or maybe it was before that--the first time Hyunwoo caught Jooheon masturbating in dorm--then the second, then the third. Eventually all the trainees came to understand Jooheon’s sexual appetite surpassed everyone else’s combined. Or maybe the intent was always there--the way Jooheon has always loved being spoiled. He squeaks out his signature brand of aegyo so he can be doted on; he drapes himself over the members in return for warmth and hugs and lingering touches.

But it was probably after all that, when the whole group was gathered in the dorm, crowded around the TV with junk food and pilfered alcohol. A rare, quiet occasion with all the members present--the perfect setting for an intimate moment between them all.

“I love you guys,” Jooheon had said sleepily, leaning into the crook of Minhyuk’s shoulder. His confession earned soft smiles and murmured affection all around--surprisingly, without any sarcastic reply. The warmth of alcohol in their stomach and the space heater on full blast had pulled their sentimentality to the surface, and Jooheon seemed pleased.

“You guys make me feel safe and loved,” he added, a little bolder. “Having so many hyungs is nice. And my loving dongsaeng, of course.” Jooheon shoved Changkyun with his foot and earned a laugh in return. “I--” he paused, chewing on his lip. “Can I ask you guys something? It’s kind of... weird.”

The members looked amongst themselves, a little confused, the superhero movie on the TV switching into background noise.

Then Jooheon smiled, a little shy, and said “Can I be your baby?”

The confusion became much more blatant after that. The group discussed, asked questions, pressed boundaries, squirmed in their seats when the conversation got a little graphic. The final understanding they reached was this: off camera, Jooheon wants to be spoiled and loved--specifically in a way to satisfy his ridiculous libido. And if the groupmates he adores want to be called “Daddy” or “Oppa” he’d be more than happy to spread his legs and moan for them.

They all went to bed half-hard that night.

After that, things were a little different, but not a disaster. Tensions and nervousness eased as each member spent a night, a solitary afternoon, maybe twenty minutes in the company bathroom with Jooheon to test the waters. They each figured out what they liked. Jooheon was fucked and kissed and spoiled beyond belief. Mutual, beneficial relationships emerged and slotted into place. And surprisingly, everything was okay.

For such a striking, sexually charged change, the members-with-benefits arrangement remained comfortably unspoken unless in whispers or jokes in the privacy of the dorm. The group still killed it on stage, still charmed every interviewer, still spread smiles at fan events. Every idol has long learned to compartmentalize different parts of their lives: their professional self, their idol image, their variety show personality, their truest colors only shown to the other members. Adding another box to the list wasn’t difficult. It eased into their group dynamic, their life.

And the sex does wonders for stress.

The noise of the shower abruptly stops, and Hyunwoo is jerked out of his thoughts. He swallows thickly, his heart already pounding. He pulls off his shirt and wriggles out of his pants, leaving on only his black briefs and his glasses.

The bathroom door opens, and a flushed, damp Jooheon appears. He’s draped in a hotel robe, the tie done in a loose, lazy bow that hardly keeps the thing closed. A V of smooth, pale chest and soft stomach show, and the robe has slipped off one shoulder, exposing a pink nipple and even more flawless skin. Hyunwoo swallows again, then climbs out of bed to gather Jooheon in his arms.

Hyunwoo kisses him tenderly, savoring the softness of his lips, the way they yield to him in a second, parting for Hyunwoo to lick inside. Jooheon whimpers and presses closer when Hyunwoo sucks on his tongue. Jooheon’s mouth is slick and hot and tastes like peppermint toothpaste. Hyunwoo thinks he could spend hours just kissing Jooheon, until his chin is shiny with spit and his lips are red and swollen. But Jooheon has other needs to attend to. He moans into the kiss and gently scratches his fingers down Hyunwoo’s bare back.

“Daddy, I want it,” Jooheon pants.

“How do you want it, baby?” Hyunwoo nips at Jooheon’s earlobe.

“Deep and slow,” Jooheon gasps, and that’s all Hyunwoo needs to hear. He scoops his baby up, and Jooheon giggles, wrapping his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist until he’s tossed gently on the bed. “Daddy!” he says, almost indignantly, but he’s smiling.

Hyunwoo cups his face and kisses his dimples as he levers himself between Jooheon’s spread thighs. He grinds down, and Jooheon’s haphazard robe slips off almost completely, exposing his milky thighs and his cock, hard and curved against his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. Are you really ready for me?” Hyunwoo murmurs, slipping a hand between Jooheon’s asscheeks to check. He presses a couple fingers to his hole, circling and rubbing. His rim seems properly stretched, and it’s almost dripping with lube. Jooheon throws his head back and mewls, wiggling his ass to try and push Hyunwoo’s fingers in.

“I’m ready, Daddy! I promise!” Jooheon whines. “I got four fingers in, and I’m all wet already. Please, I need it,” he begs, looping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Let me find a condom, baby, then Daddy will put it in you.” Hyunwoo kisses him as he takes off his underwear and pulls Jooheon’s robe off all the way. He slides his hard cock against the soft skin of Jooheon’s thigh, and the space inside his mouth fills with Jooheon’s moans.

“Don’t need one today,” Jooheon gasps, his mouth slipping from Hyunwoo’s lips to trail his mouth over his neck, adam’s apple, clavicle. “I want it raw,” he says, his flushed cheeks deepening to an embarrassed red. He looks up at Hyunwoo through his lashes, and his pupils are blown wide, eyes glassy with lust. He pulls Hyunwoo down so he can whisper against his kiss-slick lips.

“Want you to fill me up, Daddy.”

Hyunwoo let’s out an almost primal sound--a mix between a groan and a growl. He hefts up Jooheon’s legs and presses him back into the mattress as he lines himself up. Jooheon folds easily, totally relaxed and ready to take it. Still, he gasps when Hyunwoo pushes in, inch by scorching inch. Jooheon chokes around nothing, back arching, red lips parting into an O as he keens a loud, needy moan. Hyunwoo savors the wet, tight heat. A little lube dribbles out from Jooheon’s hole with an obscene squelch, then Hyunwoo is fully seated, pressed flush against Jooheon’s ass.

“Daddy,” Jooheon pants, gripping hard onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “You’re so big--” he pauses to heave an unsteady breath “S-So big, every time, no matter how many times we do it.”

“Does it hurt, baby?” Hyunwoo asks. Jooheon shakes his head, sighing breathily.

“Feels good,” Jooheon says, letting his head fall back, relaxed against the pillows. He smiles up at Hyunwoo, his expression totally blissed. “Feels so hot and full. You can go ahead and move, Daddy.”

So Hyunwoo does. He pulls out, then eases back in, and the slick tightness of Jooheon is just as delicious as he remembers it. His walls twitch around Hyunwoo’s cock, contracting and relaxing, and Hyunwoo’s cock pulses with white-hot need. He’s not sure how he ever survived without this. He’s not sure how he even ended up in bed with such a perfect, beautiful boy.

“Baby, you’re so good,” Hyunwoo grunts, setting a slow rhythm. Jooheon whines, his expression of bliss twisting into a pleased smile. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Feel so good on my cock. You’re such a good boy.”

Jooheon moans at that. “I’m a good boy?” he asks shyly.

“You’re Daddy’s good boy,” Hyunwoo assures him, dipping down to kiss Jooheon on the forehead.

“Ohh,” Jooheon breathes, and his hard, untouched cock twitches against his stomach. “Tell me how good I am, Daddy. Tell me how much you love me.”

Hyunwoo isn’t the talkative type. Not in front of the cameras, not with fans, not even at home. But when Jooheon looks up at him with his chest heaving and eyes glistening and mouth parted to moan, how can Hyunwoo deny him anything?

“You’re so good, baby boy,” Hyunwoo murmurs. “I love your smile and your cute dimples.” Jooheon giggles, and Hyunwoo licks into the dips in his cheeks. He brackets Jooheon’s head with his arms and presses in to kiss him sloppily. “Love your pretty mouth,” Hyunwoo says as he pulls down Jooheon’s slick bottom lip with his thumb. Jooheon retaliates by sucking Hyunwoo’s thumb into his mouth. He slides his tongue over the digit, hot and wet. “Love your tongue, baby,” Hyunwoo moans, pulling his thumb out with a smacking pop. “Daddy might have to fuck your mouth next time since his baby is so talented.”

“I’ll do whatever Daddy wants,” Jooheon says eagerly.

“You’re so obedient, baby,” Hyunwoo smiles as he peppers Jooheon’s face with soft kisses. “Daddy’s good boy,” he repeats, and Jooheon moans again.

Hyunwoo reaches down to fist Jooheon’s cock, and his fingers spread the precome leaking from the tip. “Love your pretty cock, baby.” He teases the tip with his thumb and Jooheon mewls. “So pink and hard. Such a pretty shape.” He pumps Jooheon’s cock in time with his thrusts, and Jooheon throws his head back with a moan.

“I love your arms and your chest and your tummy,” Hyunwoo murmurs, skimming his other hand along Jooheon’s body as he names the parts. He settles at Jooheon’s stomach, which he massages with his palm. He can feel the rhythm of his own thrusts in Jooheon’s body, and his cock pulses with arousal. His hand drifts further south.

“I love your pretty, round thighs,” Hyunwoo says as he runs his hand along the smooth curve of Jooheon’s upper thigh. He hefts up Jooheon’s leg and sucks on the sensitive skin behind his knees. It earns him a squeal. “I love your calves, baby.” He kisses the swell of muscle there. “Love your feet.” Hyunwoo’s kiss at the ticklish sole of Jooheon’s foot sends him into a fit of giggles.

“I love you so much, baby,” Hyunwoo smiles, leaning in to kiss Jooheon’s grinning mouth. “Daddy loves his good boy so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Jooheon grins and cranes his neck up for a kiss. Hyunwoo shifts his position to meet him, and their kiss is broken by Jooheon’s bitten-off moan. “Oh, Daddy!” Jooheon gasps, his back arching. “Right there--oh, please, right there again.”

Hyunwoo steadies himself with his hands and rolls his hips. He thrusts in hard, and Jooheon moans, his fingers twisting  in the sheets. “Is that good? Does my baby feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy! Please don’t stop,” Jooheon says in a drawn-out moan. He looks up at Hyunwoo, eyes hooded and gaze heady. “Daddy’s big cock is gonna make me come.”

Hyunwoo groans and starts pounding, and Jooheon all but screams at the sudden intense stimulation. “Yes yes yes,” Jooheon gasps out, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. “Oh my god, oh my god, Daddy Daddy Daddy--”

“Daddy’s got you,” Hyunwoo grunts, dipping down to kiss Jooheon’s open mouth. “Daddy loves you. Come for me, baby. My good boy.”

Jooheon goes rigid, choking around the breath in his lungs as he comes, coating his and Hyunwoo’s stomachs in gooey white. He trembles through the aftershocks and clenches tight around Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo groans, his thrusts losing precision as he slams into Jooheon’s tight heat. He’s so close, he’s almost there--

Jooheon exhales a huge breath, blinks opens his eyes, and smiles blissfully. He reaches up to gently cradle Hyunwoo’s face in his hands, even as his body still shakes under Hyunwoo with the impact of his thrusts.

“Fill me up, Daddy.”

Hyunwoo comes so hard all he sees is white for a second. Then he’s back to reality, pleasure pulsing through his body, his cock pulsing in Jooheon’s wet hole. He shudders as he rides the waves. When he’s finished and stuttered to a stop and finally caught his breath, he slowly slowly pulls out. His cock pops out with a wet squelch, followed by a drip of thick, creamy come. Jooheon’s hole clenches around nothing, the rim red and puffy from abuse. If Hyunwoo wasn’t so thoroughly spent, he’d think about a rimjob, but as is, he collapses next to Jooheon with a sigh of deep satisfaction.

“Love you, Daddy,” Jooheon hums, arms circling Hyunwoo’s neck to drag him in for a kiss.

Hyunwoo meets his baby’s slick, kiss-swollen lips. “Love you too, baby.” He smiles as he smooths Jooheon’s sweat-damp hair out of his face.

“My good boy.”  


**Author's Note:**

> AHHH i set this fic up to write all the other members w/ jooheon too, but i'm so embarrassed ghhjhkgjh should i continue?? who should i write next??? 
> 
> p.s. hmu on tumblr @smut-ssi i take requests for lil fics/imagines/etc! i want more practice w/ smut lol


End file.
